fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
I Will Love You Forever
Ich habe hier mal einen kleinen OS für euch ;) Es geht natürlich um Klaine :D Ein Danke an Blaine Hummel, für die Idee, DEN Song zu nehmen :* Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! =)* ---- Kurt saß alleine in seinem Bett, an die Rückwand gelehnt. Sein Vater war wegen einer Wahlkampagne unterwegs, Carole auf einem Mädelsabend und Finn bei Rachel, oder mit Puck und Sam unterwegs. Er wusste es nicht, aber er wollte es auch nicht wissen. Er hatte gerade wieder seine Phase. Die Phase, in der er nur noch an Blaine denken konnte. Seine große und erste High School-Liebe. Sein erster Freund, mit dem er seinen ersten richtigen Kuss gehabt hatte, mit dem er sein erstes Mal gehabt hatte. Zusammen hatten sie sich auf der Dalton ein Zimmer geteilt und waren bei den Warblern gewesen , bevor sie an die McKinley gewechselt hatten. Mit Blaine hatte er eine Menge an Erfahrungen gesammelt, aber Blaine war auch der, der Kurt einfach alleine gelassen hatte. Kurt war am letzten Ferientag der Sommerferien zu seinem Haus gefahren, nur um festzustellen, dass es komplett ausgeräumt war, es keinen Anschluss mehr unter seiner Handynummer gab und wie sich am nächsten Tag herausstellte, er nicht mehr an der McKinley war. Bei Facebook und allen anderen Chatrooms hatte er sich gelöscht und sich seitdem nie wieder bei Kurt gemeldet. Es war nun schon gut 4 Jahre her. Kurt hatte einen guten Schulabschluss, es jedoch nicht an die NYADA geschafft, genauso wie Rachel, und arbeitete nun in einer Boutique und half seinem Dad manchmal in der Werkstatt. Die Phasen dauerten manchmal einen Tag, manchmal eine ganze Woche. Er war dann immer schlecht gelaunt, kaum ansprechbar und hatte wenig Schlaf. Es machte ihn kaputt. Er hatte nach Blaine kein Date mehr gehabt und noch nicht einmal einen Jungen attraktiv gefunden. Sicherlich war da mal der ein oder andere, der interessant aussah, aber sobald Kurt ihn sich näher ansah, bekam er das Gesicht und die Locken, bzw. die gegelten Haare von Blaine. Auch, wenn er wirklich sauer auf Blaine war, liebte er ihn noch immer aus ganzem Herzen und das zerriss ihn. “Ich bin wieder Zuhause, Kurt!“, rief Burt von der Haustür aus. Kurt nickte kurz und brachte seine Gedanken wieder zu Blaine, dass er in seinem Zimmer saß, und Burt somit sein Nicken nicht sah, bekam Kurt nicht mit. “Hey.“, hatte es kurz an der Zimmertür geklopft, worauf Burt auch schon im Zimmer stand. “Ich bin wieder Zuhause, Kurt.“ Diesesmal kam keinerlei an Reaktion von Kurt. Dieser saß im Schneidersitz, mit leerem Blick und auf der Lippe kauend, immernoch an der Rückwand seines Bettes gelehnt. “Blaine?“, fragte Burt, worauf Kurt ihn sofort mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ansah. “Wo?Was?Blaine?Blaaaaaaine!“ “Psssscht. Kurt, beruhig dich doch. Alles wird gut.“, wurde Kurt von seinem Dad etwas beruhigt und in den Arm genommen. “Bring ihn mir, Dad. Bitte! Ich möchte ihn wiederhaben.“, schniefte Kurt in die starke Schulter seines Vaters. “Ich weiß doch auch nicht, wo er ist. Aber ich habe eine Idee, dich aufzuheitern.“ “Ist es Blaine?“ “Nein, abe-“ “Dann klappt es sowieso nicht.“, es war ungewöhnlich, sich als 23-Jähriger, wie so ein Kleinkind zu benehmen, aber er wollte Blaine wenigstens hören. Eine Entschuldigung, warum er ihn so verletzt hatte. “Aber es ist etwas besonderes. Komm mit. Einen Versuch ist es immer Wert.“ “Keine Lust.“ “Komm schon Kurt. Raff dich auf. Du sollst nicht schon wieder nur in deinem Bett rumhocken.“ “Aber ich seh beschissen aus.“ “Dann dusch eben schnell. Ich warte unten.“ “Wenns sein muss.“ “Kurt, ich mache das hier alles für dich.“ “Aussteigen. Wir sind fast da.“ “Warum?“, flüsterte Kurt “Warum tust du mir das an?“ “Lass dich überraschen. Steig aus.“ Burt hielt Kurt nun die Autotür auf, bis dieser endlich, mit etwas wackeligen Beinen und noch blasser als sonst, ausstieg. “Ich will das nicht.“ Kurt wusste sofort, wo sie waren. Würde man nun ein bisschen in den Wald gehen, der vor ihnen war, würde man an einer Lichtung rauskommen. Aber nicht an irgendeiner Lichtung, sondern an der, an der Kurt und Blaine sich kennengelernt hatten. Dass die Beiden nie jemandem von dem Platz erzählt hatten, bedachte er gerade nicht. “Wir müssen noch ein Stückchen gehen.“ “Aber nicht mit mir Dad. Ich kann da nicht hin.“ Und schon lief die erste Träne seine Wange hinunter. Normalerweise vermied er es, zu weinen und noch stärker, vor ‘Leuten‘. Aber jetzt war nicht normalerweise, also ließ er all seinen Tränen freien Lauf. “Oh doch. Du wirst mitkommen. Und wenn ich dich dahin tragen muss. Du wirst da heute irgendwie hin kommen.“ “Du bist total hartnäckig.“, maulte Kurt. “Und Du Stur. Also los jetzt.“ Burt hatte sich hinter Kurt gestellt, diesen an den Schultern gepackt und schob ihn nun in Richtung Lichtung. “Warum machst du das?“, fragte Kurt wieder. Immernoch nach einer Antwort verlangend. “Um dich wieder glücklich zu machen.“ “Ist klar. Das schaffst du eh nicht. Du machst gerade alles nur wieder schlimmer!“ “Warts ab, Kiddo. Ich werde alles versuchen, um dich wieder lächelnd zu sehen. Und wenn es heute nicht klappt, dann ein andernmal. Ich werde nicht aufgeben!“ “Aber mit jedem Schritt schmerzt es mehr. Merkst Du das nicht? Ich kann nicht mehr.“ “Nur noch ein paar Schritte. Sei tapfer. Ich weiß, dass du das schaffst!“ Daraufhin schwieg Kurt erstmal und ließ sich nun, fast ohne Widerstand, von seinem Vater weiterführen. “So und jetzt bleibst du hier stehen, ich werde kurz gehen, und du wartest hier.“ “Ich will nicht. Bitte Dad, lass mich hier nicht alleine.“, flehte Kurt seinen Vater, wieder in dieser Situation etwas ungewöhnlich für einen 23-jährigen, an. “Bleib stark Kurt. Wenn etwas ist, bin ich am Auto, oder im Auto oder so, aber ich bin hier. Dir wird nichts passieren. Bitte warte hier kurz. Tu es für dich.“ Mit diesen Worten ging Burt mit langsamen Schritten in Richtung des Autos. Kurt fühlte sich leer. Endlos leer. Er wollte hier nicht sein. Auch, wenn er seinen Dad nicht enttäuschen wollte, musste er hier weg. Was auch immer sein Dad mit ihm vorhatte, er konnte es nicht. Noch nicht. Oder auch nie? Mit weit geöffneten Augen suchte er nach einem Weg aus dem Wald heraus. Panisch drehte er sich um und wollte losrennen. Doch da stand jemand. Direkt vor ihm. Dunkle Locken, Fliege, Drei-viertel-Hose, HASELNUSSBRAUNE Augen! Blaine. Vor ihm stand Blaine. Kurt wusste nicht, ob er sich freuen sollte, oder sich übergeben sollte. Oder einfach wegrennen... Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen aber schon flüsterte Blaine kaum hörbar: “ Kurt!“ Kurt hörte, das Blaines Stimme zitterte und dieser kurz vorm weinen war, aber das war ihm egal. Immer hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet. Den Moment, in dem er Blaine wiedersehen würde. Dieser Moment war jetzt gekommen und er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er freute sich. Blaine war ihm so wichtig. Aber es machte ihn auch traurig, dass er ihn, ohne jeglichen Kontakt, verlassen und somit im Stich gelassen hatte. “Bitte Kurt. Lass uns reden.“ “Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dazu bereit bin.“, sagte Kurt wahrheitsgemäß, immernoch mit dem Rücken zu Blaine gewandt. “Bitte versuche es. Es ist mir sehr wichtig und es würde mich so glücklich machen, wenn du mir zumindestens zuhören könntest. Denkst du, das ginge?“ “Was gibt es denn da groß zu erklären? Es ist doch wie in den Filmen. Immer streiten sich 2 , einer kommt dann mit einer Entschuldigung an und jeder Zuschauer hofft auf ein Happy End, welches es auch meistens gibt.“ “Bei mir ist es anders. Hör mir zu. Vertrau mir.“ Vertrauen war so eine Sache. Früher hatte er Blaine blind vertraut. Aber früher war Vergangenheit und nun waren sie in der Gegenwart. “Okay. Ich versuche es.“ “Oh, Kurt!“, atmete Blaine etwas erleichtert aus. “Aber eins noch: Lass mich bitte bis zum Ende ausreden.“ Kurt nickte anerkennend und drehte sich langsam um. Er starrte Blaine mit großen Augen einmal von oben bis unten an. Er sah sehr gepflegt und trainiert aus und hatte sich nicht wirklich verändert. Außer, dass er gerade kein Gel trug. “Wollen wir uns lieber setzen?“, fragte Blaine noch und setzte sich mit Kurt auf eine naheliegende Bank, bis er dann endlich mit erzählen begann: “Du weißt, dass meine Eltern sehr homophob sind und nichts von uns wussten. Sie wussten ja auch nicht, dass ich Schwul bin. Aber sie haben es herausgefunden. Als unser Küchenfenster eingeschlagen wurde, habe meine Eltern sich Videos von versteckten Kameras angeschaut. Kameras, von denen ich nicht wusste. Ich kannte nur die zwei im Eingang und aus deren Reichweite waren wir immer raus. Aber trotzdem haben sie gesehen, wie wir an deinem Auto gestanden haben und uns geküsst haben...“ Blaine macht eine etwas längere Pause, um einmal wieder richtig einzuatmen und Kurt durchatmen zu lassen. “Meine Eltern waren so wütend und in ihren Augen war nur purer Hass zu sehen und auf einmal ist mein Vater auf mich losgegangen. Ich glaube, wenn ich nicht so schnell reagiert hätte und mich schnell im Zimmer eingeschlossen hätte, hätte er mich geschlagen. Er hat so hart gegen die Tür geschlagen, dass ich dachte, er würde es schaffen, sie aufzubrechen. Ich hatte solch eine Angst.“ Blaine schaute auf den Boden, knetete seine Hände und zitterte leicht, während er weinte. Blaine so zu sehen, tat Kurt so weh und auch die Geschichte, die er gerade hörte ließ ihn erschaudern. Wie konnte jemand nur so grausam sein? Trotzdem war das kein Grund, sich 4 Jahre nicht bei Kurt zu melden. Eigentlich war es gerade ein Grund um sich zu melden. “Dann sollte ich meine Sachen packen. Ich wurde in ein Bootycamp geschickt. Auch wenn sie dich nur 2 Mal kurz gesehen haben, fanden sie dich, wie sie meinten, schwuchtelig, haben es aber früher nie ausgesprochen. Meine Eltern wollten sich schon nicht mehr mit mir blicken lassen, da ich nicht den Beruf machen möchte, den mein Vater sich vorgestellt hat und als er dann erfahren hat, dass ich schwul bin, hat es ihm gereicht. Er hat an dem Tag nur noch rumgeschrien. Er wollte aus der schwuchteligen Stadt raus. Aus dem schwuchteligen Haus. Er hat einfach alles als schwul bezeichnet. Mein Handy und Laptop wurden mir weggenommen. Im Bootycamp durfte man so etwas sowieso nicht haben. Es war wirklich hart in dem Camp und man ist immer wieder an seine Grenzen gekommen. Ich hätte mich so gerne bei dir gemeldet! Dir gesagt, wie sehr ich dich brauchte. Aber ich konnte es nicht. Ich habe dann so getan, als wenn ich hetero wäre und angefangen über homosexuelle zu lästern und über Frauen zu reden. Ich bin dann auch etwas früher da rausgekommen. Ich dachte, ich würde es schaffen, mich bei Dir zu melden, aber ich bekam ein neues Handy mit neuer Nummer. Ein Tastenhandy ohne Internet. Deine Nummer kannte ich ja auswendig, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt war Deine gar nicht mehr vergeben. Ich denke mal, du hast auch eine neue. Einen PC durfte ich nur für Hausaufgaben benutzen und auch nur, wenn einer von ihnen dabei war, damit ich nicht zu Facebook, Skype oder ähnlichem konnte. Freunde, die ich dort nicht wirklich schnell fand, durfte ich nicht treffen. Nur meine ‘Freundin‘. Die Tochter eines von Dads Arbeitskollegen. Hätte dein Dad nicht nach mir gesucht und hätte er mich nicht gefunden, mir nicht geholfen, dann... dann wäre ich immer noch bei meinen ‘Eltern‘ ‘gefangen‘. Kurt, dein Dad ist so ein wundervoller Mensch. Genauso wie Du. Ich hoffe, dass du mir irgendwann ver-“ “Bist du blöd Blaine? Du erzählst mir diese ganze Geschichte und hoffst, dass ich dir verzeihe? Ich bin dir nicht sauer. Keineswegs. Am Anfang war ich es. Aber da wusste ich den Grund noch nicht.“ , flüsterte Kurt. Mittlerweile liefen auch ihm Tränen die Wange runter. “Das ist so schlimm. Geht es dir gut? Hast du irgendwelche Verletzungen? Gott ich bin so froh, dich hier zu haben.“ “Also ist alles ok zwischen uns?“ “Ja, Blaine. Zwischen uns ist alles in Ordnung. Es ist schrecklich, was du erleben musstest. Aber wo wohnst du denn jetzt?" Als Antwort knurrte Blaines Magen, wobei Beide ein bisschen lachen mussten und sich die Stimmung etwas lockerte. "Wollen wir vielleicht Essen gehen?", fragte Blaine unsicher, nicht wissend, ob Kurt schon wieder bereit dazu war. Aber Kurt antwortete ganz locker: "Gerne. Ich habe auch totalen Hunger." Sie sagten Burt, der natürlich nicht am Auto gewesen war, sondern den Beiden gelauscht hatte, Bescheid und fuhren mit Blaines Auto in ein nahegelegenes Restaurant. Burt hatte nicht zuhören wollen, aber er musste einfach. Kurt war doch immernoch sein kleiner Junge und es machte ihn traurig, seinen Sohn immer wieder traurig zu sehen und er wusste, dass Blaine ihn immer fröhlich gemacht hatte. Blaine war einfach die Person, die zu Kurt dazugehört und es musste einen Grund geben, warum Blaine plötzlich verschwunden war. Burt hatte Blaines Blicke gesehen. Es war auch nicht zu übersehen, wie sehr er Kurt liebte. Er hätte Kurt nicht freiwillig ohne ein Wort verlassen. "Was hast du denn in den vergangenen vier Jahren gemacht?", fragte Blaine interessiert, nachdem sie ihre Bestellungen gesagt hatten. "Naja... Ich habe meinen Abschluss gemacht, aber, wie man sieht, es nicht an die NYADA geschafft. Ich arbeite jetzt in einer Boutique und helfe zwischendurch meinem Dad in der Werkstatt. Ansonsten ist hier nicht viel passiert, außer das Finn und Rachel geheiratet haben und Quinn ihr zweites Kind von Puck erwartet." "Wow. Sind Quinn und Puck denn wieder zusammen? Auf der Hochzeit wäre ich echt gerne gewesen... Sie war bestimmt schön. Hast du beim vorbereiten geholfen? Bald wirst auch du in New York sein. Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Welche Boutique?" "Das weiß keiner so wirklich... Ja, ich habe sie komplett vorbereitet und dekoriert. Sogar die Einladungskarten waren von... mir.", Kurt senkte seinen Blick auf den Tisch. "Ich weiß nicht... vielleicht will ich es auch gar nicht mehr. Hier ist mein Dad und Carole... und New York ist so groß." "Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dabei gewesen zu sein. Ich würde am liebsten in eine Zeitmaschine einsteigen und dieses Video löschen oder keine Ahnung, aber das ganze hier verhindern." "Wir können nur das Beste draus machen..." "Stimmt. In welcher Boutique arbeitest du denn jetzt?" "Gap." "Oh. Na dann werde ich mal zum singen vorbei kommen.", zwinkerte Blaine, worauf Kurt leicht rot wurde. "Hattest... hattest du zwischendurch naja, einen Freund?", fragte Blaine endlich die Frage, die ihm schon seit dem Wiedersehen auf dem Herzen lag und ihn die ganze Zeit beschäftigt hatte. "Nein. Ich habe auch niemanden gedatet. Ich habe immer auf dich gewartet." "Wirklich?" "Ja. Blaine, ich liebe dich noch immer. Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens und ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als mit dir wieder zusammen zu sein. Auch, wenn wir uns wieder etwas aneinander gewöhnen müssen und die 4 Jahre zwischen uns liegen." "Naja.. soweit ich weiß, haben wir uns nie getrennt, oder?" "Dieses Lied ist für meinen wundervollen Ehemann.", sprach Blaine in das Mikrofon einer Karaokebar. "Dingt Dad?", fragte der kleine Chris, auf Kurts Arm sitzend. "Ja, dein Dad singt. Später wirst du auch eine ganz wundervolle Stimme zum singen haben." You think I'm pretty without any make-up on You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down "Ich mach dingen." "Du magst singen? Before you met me, I was alright But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine Mittlerweile haben Kurt und Blaine geheiratet und leben mit ihrem 4 Jahre alten Sohn Chris in einem süßen, schicken New Yorker Arpartment. Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I, we'll be young forever You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's runaway and don't ever look back Don't ever look back Blaine ist dabei, seine erste CD als Newcomer herauszubringen und Kurt möchte sich mit dem designen bald selbstständig machen. Außerdem besuchen beide eine Schauspielschule und hoffe immer noch auf den Durchbruch zum Broadway. My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don't ever look back, don't ever look back We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets Aber nun sind sie alle zusammen und genießen Ihr leben als kleine Familie. I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece I'm complete Freue mich sehr über eure Meinung! :* glg Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:+12